


anchor up to me

by orphan_account



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two outsiders finally on the inside, together.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch & Tom Wambsgans, Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	anchor up to me

Greg is fully aware of the fact that texting Tom in the middle of the night asking him to come over probably isn’t wise, but he does it anyway. He’s stoned, slightly drunk, and extremely lonely, suddenly overwhelmed by the quietness of his empty apartment with its plain white walls and huge windows.

Tom texts back almost instantly, saying he’ll be there soon. Time doesn’t appear to exist between the two of them; their relationship - if you can even call it that - seems to flourish when the rest of the world is asleep. No surprise there, though, considering the circumstances.

They’ve quickly fallen into a state of emotional codependency. Constant texting turned into 2am phonecalls about everything and nothing. The occasional fancy dinner became drunken nights in watching shitty movies, half asleep together on Greg’s couch. 

Neither of them really know what ‘this’ is. Sure, they occasionally hook up, but it feels much more loving and sensitive than the emotional shitstorm Greg expected when this all started. He’d anticipated a passionate, fiery affair, especially considering the intensity of both of their lives (and the fact that Tom is married to Greg’s cousin), but in reality, their relationship was more like an escape from the cruel outside world. Just two outsiders finally feeling like a part of something when they’re together.

In less than fifteen minutes, Greg hears a soft knock at the door.

“Hey, Greg. I missed you,” Tom grins, pulling him in for a hug.

“You missed me? That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I can just as easily go back to being a douchebag, if that’s what you want?”

Greg smiles and shakes his head, already feeling better than he did earlier. He pours a glass of ridiculously expensive wine for himself and Tom and they stand by the window silently, taking in the view of the city at night.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Greg says softly.

“Nothing much.” Tom has become dangerously used to lying instinctively about his feelings lately.

“Come on, man, I know you. I know that expression. You’re thinking about something.”

“Fine, fine. If you _have _to know, I’m thinking about how I wish we could get out of here,” Tom sighs, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window.__

__“Like, out of my apartment? If you don’t wanna be inside, we could always, uh, go-”_ _

__“No, you dipshit. I mean get out of New York. Together. Go live on a fucking farm or something. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m talking about.”_ _

__“That sounds nice,” Greg reaches out and gives Tom’s hand a gentle squeeze, and the small gesture puts both of the touch-starved men at ease. They lean into each other, and Greg wraps an arm around Tom’s waist, pulling him closer._ _

__“Yeah. We could get a rescue dog and grow vegetables or whatever. Just live like normal people, without all this bullshit.” His tone is sad, and he speaks as though he’s elsewhere; in his head, he’s already far, far away on that imaginary farm, petting their rescue dog._ _

__They both know it’s just a daydream, though. Trapped in their lives, they know they could never leave New York._ _

__“Can I choose the name for the dog?” Greg asks, desperately clutching onto the pipe dream._ _

__“Fuck off. You’d probably name it something stupid. We can make it a _joint _decision,” he replies, intertwining his fingers with Greg’s.___ _

____They stand like that for a while, hanging onto each other as though their lives depended on it. Two outcasts, gradually becoming more content with being on the outside, as long as they get to do it together._ _ _ _

____“Greg?” Tom asks, his voice suddenly coloured with hesitation and a shyness Greg hasn’t heard before._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I think I’m falling in love with you.”_ _ _ _

____Greg feels like his brain has been given an electric shock when he hears those eight simple words. No one has ever said that to him before._ _ _ _

____“Really?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Really.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m… I’m falling in love with you too, man.”_ _ _ _

____The world feels like it’s falling into place in that moment, standing in Greg’s apartment, hand in hand. They feel unstoppable, intoxicated by the intensity of their feelings for each other._ _ _ _

____They both know it has to end when the sun comes up. Tom will go back to Shiv and tell her he loves her, but Greg knows those words are reserved for him now. They’ll always have this moment, and that’s all that matters right now._ _ _ _


End file.
